In the past a number of animated fishing lures have been proposed, offering a variety of motions designed to attract fish. A common ingredient in such prior art devices was the use of a propeller, typically in the front portion of the device that served, when moving through the water, to cause one or more desired motions of the lure.
Some of these devices have been successful, while others have not, with cost and unnecessary complexity being factors that were seemingly overlooked in many of the prior art designs.
My studies have shown that certain organs of fish are quite sensitive to oscillating motions in the water, with the result that out of curiosity or excitement, a fish swims toward a device representing the source of such vibration, and hopefully becomes hooked thereon. Despite the attractiveness of many lures, most fishermen will not continue to use lures that are too difficult to keep in operating order, or that are too awkward to deploy, or too expensive.
Many of the prior art artificial lures have had a cavity of substantial size in the body portion of such device, which created buoyancy problmes that had to be compensated for by the use of weights. As a result, the lure became quite heavy, difficult to operate, and expensive to manufacture and maintain.
It is my belief that the primary factors contributing to the effectiveness of a fishing lure are:
1. Behavior PA1 2. Size PA1 3. Shape PA1 4. Color
Inasmuch as a chief food source for most game fish are various species of foraging minnows whose size, shape, and color vary with geography and season of the year, it is one goal of my invention to provide a quick and economical means enabling a fisherman to select a tail of the most auspicious color and configuration, and quickly install same on the lure. As a result, the lure can be caused to closely resemble the natural prey of selected game fish, and present it with an oscillating motion that closely simulates the undulating behavior of a live minnow or small fish.
Accordingly, it is a goal to evolve a fishing lure that will prove highly satisfactory in every regard, and feature an oscillatory, readily detachable tail.